1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3D image-capturing methods, and in particular relates to the horizontal alignment between a left-eye image and a right-eye image for forming a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, two cameras imitating human eyes are required for the generation of a 3D image. However, due to mechanical errors between cameras, a left-eye image captured by a left-eye camera may be not horizontally aligned to the corresponding right-eye image captured by a right-eye camera. For example, an object may be captured at a lower level in the left-eye image in comparison with the right-eye image (referring to FIG. 4). The horizontal error between the left- and right-eye images may result in a poor 3D image. Thus, horizontal alignment between the left- and right-eye images is required.